Just call his name
by Hikaro22
Summary: Kurt has been kidnapped, and just as everyone is trying to get back with normal lives, he returns.  He isn't all there anymore and only person can seem to get him to talk.  Warning: Rape/Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Finn sat in his room, his television on but he wasn't watching. His eyes were aimed out his window. He had spent a lot of his time looking out windows in the past two months. He wasn't expecting someone to come into view, but he always had that hope in the back of his mind.

A week after school ended, Kurt was kidnapped. No one knew what happened except that he had gone to the mall with Mercedes, and when the left, she ran back in for a bag, he stayed outside. When she returned, Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

Burt took it the hardest. When he found out, he went into a rage, and ended up punching through a wall before Finn could get a hold of him. That was the first time Finn ever saw Burt cry and it was a terrifying sight. He couldn't explain it, but when he saw Burt break down, it scared him. Burt was the man of the house, and he crumpled.

The police did everything they could do. They put out flyers, Kurt's picture was on the news, and even offered a reward for anyone who knew anything. Even with everything, no one came forward.

It had been two months now, and while he was no longer big news, Kurt's disappearance was still noticeable around the house. Carole always set out a plate for him. Burt stopped coming upstairs so he wouldn't have to see his son's room. Life was anything but normal.

Finn grabbed his phone and called Puck.

"Hey man, you got a moment?" Finn asked. Ever since Kurt's kidnapping, Finn had started to call Puck more and more, just for the support.

"Sure bro, what is it?" Puck replied.

"Want to come over and stay the night? I really don't want to be home alone right now." Finn sighed honestly. Both Burt and Carole had immersed themselves in their work, so neither was home during the day.

"Of course, I will be over in just a moment."

There was a click of the phone as Puck hung up. Finn went down the stairs and sat on the couch, his xbox already set up in the living room. He placed his Call of Duty game in the console and started it, killing zombies before Puck showed up.

In almost no time at all, the door open. Puck walked in with a bag in his hand, grinning at Finn. It was a grin that Finn knew too well: I have trouble.

"What's in the bag," Finn asked the mischievous teen.

"Man, you have been in a slump since…" Puck stopped talking when he saw the expression on Finn's face. It was one of loss and sadness. He opened the back and pulled out two clear bottles. "So I got us some Vodka."

They both sat down and started playing, using the video game as an excuse to drink. "Every time you die, you drink," Puck commanded, before standing on his own grenade. Finn laughed as the boy took the excuse to drink.

Before either of them could get a high killstreak, they were both drunk. Finn put the controller down because he couldn't even aim straight. Puck seemed to be holding his own a lot better than Finn, but it was obvious that they both had had enough.

Finn stood up, his arms extended for balance. "Hey um Puck. I gotta piss," He stuttered as he went to the bathroom. He shut the door and unzipped his pants, his head back as he released what felt like the best piss of his life. He barely heard a door open but didn't think about it until Puck called him.

"Finn, you need to get in here," Puck yelled, sounding surprisingly sober. Finn sighed as he zipped himself up, not without making a mess on the floor. He opened the door and stumbled out, noticing Puck at the front door, with someone else out of view. Finn got closer and began to notice features: Mud in his hair( It did seem like a guy), a bruised face, his hand held in an uncomfortable position.

It wasn't until Finn got closer that the person came into true focus. The boy was stone faced, showing no emotion. How he had gotten here was beyond either of the boys, but he was here. Finn took a step closer, stuttering from shock than alcohol.

"K-kkurt?" He asked. The boy stood there and Finn knew it was. He took a step forward with his arms open and Kurt fell. He passed out falling towards Finn, and was caught. Finn held the boy for a moment, before turning to Puck.

"Call my mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

Finn had barely caught Kurt when he reached for his phone. He quickly hit speed dial and placed the cell to his ear, Kurt's limp body held against his chest with his other hand.

"Mom, Kurt just showed up at the house. He just passed out and me and Puck are going to take him to the hospital," Finn explained, all trace of drunkenness almost disappeared when the boy showed up at the door. His mother thanked him and said that both she and Burt would be there soon.

Finn turned to Puck, who had already grabbed his truck keys. If Finn trusted anyone to drive drunk, it was Puck. It seemed to make him drive better. Puck helped Finn get Kurt into the truck, sitting the unconscious boy between the two of them.

The moment they got into the truck, Puck floored it. Finn kept his arms around Kurt, tears running down his face. It had been two months since he last saw Kurt, and he had given in to the idea that he might never see him again.

Puck looked over towards the boy and just stared. "He is in rough shape," He commented, more of a fact than a question. Finn nodded sadly, wondering himself what could have possibly caused this. How someone could do this to Kurt made Finn shake with anger.

They pulled into the hospital and a wheelchair was already waiting for them. _Mom must have sent word,_ Finn thought as he opened his door and helped lift/drag Kurt to the chair. The nurse immediately took him toward the emergency ward.

Finn ran after them, stumbling slightly. Puck waved goodbye to Finn. The boy needed alone time with his family, and frankly, Puck smelt like a bar.

Finn followed them into a room. They set Kurt down into a bed and hooked him up to an IV. Finn sat down in one of the chairs and stared at Kurt. After a few minutes, Kurt opened his eyes. He noticed the IV and started to flair, trying to get out of the bed.

The taller teen stood up and placed his hands on the other's, pressing down with enough force to keep him still, but careful enough to not hurt him.

"Kurt, it's me, Finn. You need to stop struggling." Finn tried to explain. The boy in the bed looked up at Finn, as if trying to search his face for something. He didn't say any, but he stopped fighting. Finn raised his hands to show he wasn't going to hold him down again.

As a doctor was about to come in, Burt shoved him out of the way. He was still in his work uniform as he stood beside Kurt's bed. He took his hand gently and tried to force a smile.

"Hey baby," Burt said in a tone that Finn had never heard. It was a very soft voice. Kurt simply looked into his eyes.

The doctor came in and spoke to Kurt. "Can you tell us what happened?" Kurt looked back at him, but his lips were sealed. He just looked at his feet and shook his head. The doctor's next question was aimed at Burt. "We need to run some tests to see the extent of his injuries. We also need to perform a rape kit."

Burt shuddered at the thought. Someone taking advantage of his baby was unthinkable. He simple nodded, his fists shaking.

He walked over to Finn and wrapped the boy in a hug. "Thank you Finn. I can't say this enough."

Finn felt slightly awkward but hugged him back. Burt helped Kurt into a wheelchair and the three of them, Kurt, Burt, and the doctor left the room. Finn stared at the floor, feeling left out.

After twenty or thirty minutes, Finn heard the first sound from Kurt he heard in two months, but he wished that he had stayed silent. While he was staring at all of the new health regulations on the wall, he heard a terrible scream. It was a terrifying scream that pierced the silence.

It wasn't long after Finn heard the noise, that Burt came back, tears in his eyes. Finn immediately stood up and walked over.

"What happened?" Finn asked, concern flooding his voice. Burt shook his head and wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

Whatever it was, Burt was shaken up by it. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "They went to perform the rape kit, so they had to take his clothes off. The moment the tried to take his pants off, he started screaming and fighting. I had to hold him down, and he was just fighting me. Like he can't remember me," Burt said, almost sobbing.

Finn sat back down, not wanting to hear any more. Time seemed to go by faster once Burt came back. Carole came not long after, comforting Burt more than anything else.

After what felt like a lifetime, a nurse wheeled Kurt in, a brace around his arm. Burt went over to her and spoke, just unheard by Finn. When they finished talking, Burt turned to Carole and Finn.

"She says that his wrist is broken, but everything else is okay. We can take him home."

Carole let out a sigh of relief as she hugged Burt. Finn smiled at Kurt, who seemed to not even notice the boy. Finn's smile faded.

After signing the papers, Burt wheeled Kurt to the car, Finn getting in the back. They drove in silence, the tension very thick. They finally pulled into the driveway of their house. Burt turned to Kurt and force a smile.

"Welcome home."

**I know the chapter is short, and I know that this is not one of my best work, its actually one of my worst. If you want to beta, that would be great. Next chapter, I promise will be muuuch better, because that is the chapter I first thought of when I started writing this. Please review.**


End file.
